The Neji's Rival Is Come Back
by Taya'Neji Nie.Rie-Soune
Summary: Naruto dkk mendapat kawan baru. Dia datang dari… Berpacaran dengan.,.. bermusuhan dengan…. Semuanya akan diungkap disini. Read and don't forget, R-E-V-I-E-W-S!Dont like dont read.. Bad story.. Delete or Keep?


The Neji's Rival Is Come Back

Author : Hyuka

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance 50 %, Humor 40 %, Parody 4 %, Drama 6 %

Warning : OOC, OC, Gajenness, Katrokness, Typoness, Mungkin sedikit Alayness

dan bagi penggemar Hyuuga Neji dilarang keras membacaness fict ini!

CHAPTER ONE! IKARINA WAS COME!

Halo para senpai… saia adalah author baru disini. Ini adalah fic kedua saya. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya…

Summary : Naruto dkk mendapat kawan baru. Dia datang dari… Berpacaran dengan.,.. bermusuhan dengan…. Semuanya akan diungkap disini. Read and don't forget, R-E-V-I-E-W-S!

Disclaimer : Chara Naruto milik Masashi-Senpai, tapi cerita ini milikku, Hyuuta Ikarina milikku, dan… HYUUGA NEJI IS MINE! *ditendang*

Suatu hari di SMA Konoha terdapat empat serangkai pembela perempuan yang sejak SD berteman. Ya, mereka adalah Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, dan Hinata. Lima belas menit setelah bel berbunyi empat serangkai itu masih saja mengobrol. Ini dia dialog mereka ...

Sakura : "( Nyamperin 3 temannya ) Hi Ladies, gimana hasil kalian PDKT sama sasaran gebetanmu?"

Ino : "Ya, santai aja lah. Aku ama Sai-kun kan saling cinta. Jadi tak ada masalah dong!"

Ten-ten : "( berwajah muram) Yah, lu enak. Gue kalau mo PDKT ama Neji, pasti dia bilang gini ' aku

bukan orang yang biasa jadi sasaran PDKT' ,"

Sakura : "( Nada mengejek )Kasian, eh Hinata gimana rencana loe nembak Naruto?"

Hinata : " Gagal..."

Ino : "Kasihan..."

Ten-ten : "Hei, bukannya aku juga gagal?"

Hinata : "Lha kamu sendiri ?"

Sakura : "(Innocent face mode: On) Ehehehe ... Gagal juga sih...Gara-gara si Karin rese itu…"

Ten-ten : "Huuu... Dasar. Dah tau gagal, kok malah mbicarain itu…"

Ino : "Kalau begitu kita semua harus berjuang sekuat tenaga. Tembak terus walaupun dunia kiamat. Dan jangan sampai kelewatan sama wanita lain… * Masa Muda mode: On*"

Sakua : "Itu sangat betul..."

Ten-ten : " Thanks ya friend..."

Hinata : "Te...te rima kasih semuanya..."

Sakura : "Eh, mana Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Nagisa? Kok gak keliatan?"

Ino : "Mungkin Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai masih di perpus. Kalau Nagisa nggak tau."

Hinata : "Katanya Nagisa pindah sekolah ke paris karena orangtuanya pindah tugas...

Semua – Hinata : "Oooooooooooooooooooh ! bunder..."

Hinata : "(cemberut) kotak..."

Gubrak... pintu terbuka keras sekali. Masuklah empat serangkai pembela laki-laki. Whuuu! Teriak perempuan. "We are sorry, ladies." Kata Naruto sok pintar bahasa inggris. "Ok, boys" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura. Sai duduk disamping Ino. Naruto duduk disamping Hinata. Sedangkan Neji duduk disamping kursi yang kosong yang aslinya ditempati oleh Nagisa. Ten-ten duduk disamping Lee. Shikamaru duduk bersama Reika Hyuuga (yang namanya Reika Hyuuga maaf ya). LeeTen duduk tepat dibelakang SasuSaku. SaIno duduk tepat di belakang NaruHina. NaruHina duduk tepat di belakang NejiHan. ShikaRei tepat didepan NejiNa. Kira-kira ada 40 laki-laki dikelas itu, duduknya ama perempuan.

Braak... pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Masuklah seorang sensei perempuan (Baca.. Ibu-ibu). Ya, Anko Mitarahashi-Sensei. " Hallo, para murid yang kusayangi ," Kata Anko-Sensei. "Yach, lama-lama sifatnya kayak Kakashi-sensei." gerutu Naruto. "Haha, sorry Nar, gara-gara rapat guru yang mendadak sih. Aku punya 2 berita sedih dan bahagia tuk kalian. Pertama Nagisa pindah sekolah ke Paris karena Orangtuanya pindah tugas. Kedua ada murid baru yang akan menggantikan Nagisa. Dia pindahan dari Kumogakure" Tok...tok...tok suara pintu diketuk. "Masuuuk!" Perintah Anko-Sensei. Lalu masuklah seorang gadis berambut lurus panjang warna coklat tua campur hitam sepanjang punggung dan dibandana warna shappire dipadu poni samping sepanjang sepundak, kulit putih bersinar, bibirnya hampir tidak kelihatan, matanya warna abu-abu campur putih layaknya memiliki byakugan. Lebih mirip laki-laki dan mirip.. . "Wah, cantiknya!" teriak laki-laki kecuali Sai,Shika,Neji,Shino,Sasuke.

" Wahai murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu dahulu" perintah Anko-Sensei.

"Hai, Namaku Hyuuta Ikarina. Umur 17 tahun. Ummm... tanggal lahir 03 Maret 1990. Tingkatanku sekarang Jounin. Nama ayah Hyuuga Furukhawa. Nama Ibu Hyuuta Anneko. Saya tidak mempunyai adik. Nama kakak saya... Hyuuta Senshiya .saya punya sahabat di Konoha. Dan saya juga punya rival di Konoha. Pindahan dari desa Kumogakure. Status saya... BERPACARAN... Mohon bantuannya ya..." Jelas gadis yang menyebutnya ikan teri *plakk* Eh Ikarina yang sukses buat semua murid nyosor, ngorok, nangis, teriak, ngesot, boker, ngiler, kentut dan matung. "Hyuuta..." panggil Anko. "Cukup Ikari" potong Ikari. "Kamu duduk ama tuh orang yang gendernya gak jelas itu ya.." bisik Anko sambil menuding Neji. "Aku dengar itu... BAKA SENSEI..." kata Neji.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu pangeran, Neji." Bisik Ikari "Huh," dengus Neji. "Oya, aku ingat peristiwa yang terakhir kali menimpaku 7 tahun yang lalu saat pertandingan bola basket."Bisik Ikari pada Neji. "Pe..Pertandingan basket?"Kata Neji heran.

*FlashBack mode : ON* 7 tahun yang lalu. "Semuanya, mari kita sambut tim Wolforine dari akademi kelas X-6/A/KOG dengan pemimipin Hyuuga Sho!"Kata Narrator. "Dan jangan lupa tim Dragonizzer XI-6/A/KOG dengan pemimpin Hyuuga Neji!"Kata Narrator lagi. "Pertama, Hyuuga Sho yang melakukan shoot"Ujar Narrator.; "Dia melakukan gerakan Ups Down dengan baik, Oww.. ternyata Hyuuga Neji berhasil merebutnya!"Ujar Narrator. "Hiya!"Teriak Neji. "Neji!Berjuanglah!"Teriak Ikari dari balik bangku penonton. "Kak Fijiusha, kakak suka ama Kak Neji ya?"Tanya Naruto. "Kakak hanya sahabatnya kok,"Jawab Ikari sambil tersenyum. "Oww masuuuk!..2 point untuk Dragonizzer!" Teriak Narrator kegirangan. 30 menit kemudian… "Oww, Tim Dragonizzer menang atas tim Wolforine dengan poin 36-23! Selamat bagi tim Dragonizzer!"Teriak Narrator. "Fijiusha!"Teriak Neji di lapangan basket. "Neji! Kau hebat!"Balas Ikari. Tak sengaja ketika Neji melambikan tangan ia malah melemparkan bola basket kearah dada Ikari. "Eh?Fijiusha!Awas!"Teriak Neji. Tapi terlambat, sudah mengenai kepala dan dadanya. Darah bercucuran deras. "Kak Fijiusha! Bangun! Kak Fijiusha! Jangan tinggalkan Naruto sendiri!" Tangis Naruto pecah. "Fijiusha!"Neji berhasil menghampiri Ikari. "Kakak jahat! Kenapa kakak bunuh kak Fijiusha!"Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kerah Neji. "Maafkan aku.."Sesal Neji.*FlashBack mode : OFF*

"Oh, jadi begitu ya.."gumam Neji. "Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkn perbuatanmu!"Kata Ikari. "Tapi..Kau cantik juga ketika kau berlumuran darah."Tawa Neji. "DASAR IKAN NILA! AKU TAKKAN MENGAMPUNIMU!"Ikari mulai marah. "DARI PADA KAU, IKAN TERI!"Neji memanas. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan. "Rasakan Ini! Yoton: Sekkaiyo No Jutsu!"Kata Ikari memulai pertarungan. Mendadak kelas X-IPA/301/II dipenuhi erupsi gunung merapi*?*, bau belerang yang menyengat dari lereng gunung Bromo, dan bau lava yang siap menghabisi apapun yang dilewatinya. "Huuh, Suiton: Kuukiro! *Jurus karangan Author*" Mendadak lava yang mengalir dan siap menerjang Neji dimusnahkan dengan semburan air es. "Cih"Desah Ikari. "Sen`ei Tajashu!"Ikari mengeluarkan ular dari tangannya. "Hakeshou Kaiten!"Neji berlindung dan berhasil menghancurkan sekawanan ular itu. "Cih, Suiton: Mizu.."

Sebelum Ikari mengeluarkan jurusnya terdengar teriakan dari sensei tercinta kita. "Hentikan!" Teriak Anko. "Eh?"Neji dan Ikari heran bersamaan. "Kalian berdua, kesini!" kata Anko sambil berkacak pinggang. Dalam langkah yang ragu-ragu, Neji dan Ikari maju menghadap Anko. Sambil menjewer telinga Neji dan Ikari, "Kalian ini, baru sebentar berkenalan sudah bikin keributan! Mau jadi apa kalian ini? Kau, Ikari. Murid baru sudah bikin keributan! Kau, Neji. Kau ketua OSIS yang tak bertanggumgjawab!Kalian ini harusnya berteman! Bukan bertengkar! Ingat, kalian masih 1 klan,Klan Hyuuga! Sadarlah!bla..bla…bla…" ceramah Anko. "Hei, Neji-Sama, apa beliau secerewet ini?"Bisik Ikari ke Neji. "Hn,"Jawab Neji pendek. "Dasar, orang , nih guru kok stress banget sih?"Bisik Ikari. "Udah dari sononya kali"jawab Neji. "Beliau harus masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha,nih"Bisik Ikari lagi. "Hnn,"Jawab Neji. "Dingin banget sih jawabanmu?"Tanya Ikari. "Suka-suka aku dong!"Jawab Neji. "Eh, alamatmu dimana?"Tanya Neji. "Blok Fuuton no.8A" jawab Ikari. "Itukan di depan Hyuuga-Mansion?" Bisik Neji. "Iya sih,"Balas Ikari. "Nomor HPmu berapa, Nej?"Tanya Ikari. "083838899917, kalau kamu?"Bisik Neji. "Kalau aku 08995759471"Bisik Ikari. "Oya, pacarmu siapa sih?"Tanya Neji iseng. "Hyuu..Ups!"Tidak sengaja Ikari menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Bla…bla…bla…Sekarang kalian mengerti?"Tanya Anko. "Hooh?"Koor Neji dan Ikari bersamaan dan penuh keblo`onan.*plakk* "Memangnya tadi sensei ngomong apaan di depan kami?."Tanya Ikari tanpa wajah bersalah. "Apua? Dari tadi kalian tidak mendengarkan saya? Memangnya kalian ngampain?"Tanya Anko. "Ngobrol,"Jawab Neji tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kalian harus dihukum!"pekik Anko. "Coba aja kalau bisa!"Tantang Neji. "Jiah,dapat!"Kata Anko lari menangkap Neji. "Mikuzo Sashoji No Jutsu!*jurus karangan author*"Neji mengeluarkan jurusya. Sesaat kelas X-IPA/301/II penuh dengan bulu burung elang.*penjelasan jurus Mikuzo Sashoji No Jutsu di akhir cerita*. Sampai-sampai 1 kelas mendadak terkena flu burung tingkat akut*?*. "Hatchi!Hatchi!"Anko bersin-bersin. "Rasakan itu baka sensei. Ikari, ayo pergi"Kata Neji mengakhiri pertarungan. "Hai"Jawab Ikari. Lalu mereka berdua pergi. "Sial aku dikacangin.." kata Anko sambil memundung diri.

"Huahahahaha, Seorang Hyuuga dijewer? Apa Kata Dunia?wkwkw" Tawa all minus Anko, Neji, Ikari. "Reseh lu"gumam Neji. "Neji, jurusmu hebat banget! Ajarin dong"Pinta Kiba. "Males"jawab Neji. "Dasar rumus volume balok!"Kata Kiba. "Biarin" balas Neji. "Tadi itu jurus apa kak?"Tanya Hinata. "Mikuzo Sashoji No Jutsu"Jawab Neji. "Yang pas ngelawan Ikari itu?"Tanya Lee. "Jurus Suiton: Kuukiro"Jawab Neji "Jurus paan tuh?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah blo`onnya*plakk*. "Tanya aja ma Authornya"Balas Neji. "Pelit"Komentar Naruto. "Biarin"Balas Neji. "Oya Neji…."Sebelum Lee menghabiskan kata-katanya, langsung dipotong ma Neji. "UDAH DECH, KALAU MAU TANYA-TANYA NANTI ISTIRAHAT SAJA! AKU SEDANG STRESS! AKU MAU BELAJAR IPA DULU! DAN JANGAN ADA YANG GANGGU!"Bentak Neji. "Kalau stress masuk RSJ sono" Kata Shino penuh ke-OOC-an. "Anjritt loe" Gumam Neji.

"Neji,aku tunggu kau di Taman Kota Fuutoniro jam 07.00 besok Minggu." Bisik Ikari. "Hn," Jawab Neji pendek. "Bisa gak sih jawabanmu selain itu?" Protes Ikari. "Hai..." Balas Neji. "Ehemm,ehemm…Ciyeee, suit-suit Ciyee"Goda all Minus Neji, Ikari dan Anko yang masih di pundungan. "Ciyeee.. mau nge-Date niyeee.."Kata Naruto jail. "I..itu. bu..bukan a..apa-apa kok!"Bela Ikari sambil blushing. "Hei, jangan begitu!"Pekik Neji. "Ah, kenapa sih kok begitu?"Kata Ino sambil menepuk*menampar* punggung Ikari. "Kenapa ya? Hasrat membunuhku muncul.." Kata Ikari sambil mengelurkan Death Glare. "Iya, aku juga sama nih,Dan kalian harus kuberi pelajaran"tangkas Neji sambil mengeluarkan Death Glare juga. "RASAKAN INI! JUUKEN PETIR!"Neji mengeluarkan jurusnya. "Suiton: Mizurappa!"Ikari tak mau ketinggalan. "Uwaaaa…Ampuuuuun!" teriak all minus Neji, Ikari, dan Anko.

Saat Istirahat…"Ahoy, Nene! Kemari!" Teriak Naruto. "Ah, cerewet. Namaku bukan Nene, tapi Neji," kata Neji. "Hei Neji, dia pacarmu ya?" Tanya Shikamaru jail. "Heh, pacar? Yang mana sih? Lha orang belum punya pacar gitu kok." Tanya Neji. "Alah, gak usah pura-pura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ikari-Your Honey," Kata Sakura lembut dan menyeramkan. DEGG! Jantung Neji berdetak kencang. "A..Apaan sih? Je..jelas bu..bukan pacarku!" Elak Neji. "Alaah... pacarmu...pacarmu.."Goda Lee. "A..apa buktinya?" Tanya Neji. "Tadi pas diceramahin Anko-Sensei, kau dan Ikari ngobrol terus."Selidik Sasuke. "Lho, kok tau?"Tanya Neji. "Kan, aku punya Sharingan.."Jawab Sasuke. "Apalagi tadi Ikari ngajak kamu ketemuan di taman Fuutoniro,"Tangkas Chouji. "Si..sial"Batin Neji. Neji sudah mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. "La..lalu?"Tanya Neji. "Kami ikut ya!"pinta Naruto. "Ikut apa?" Tanya Neji. "Ikut kumpul di Fuutoniro yah!"Kata All Minus Neji dan Ikari. "Maaf, ini Pribadi." Kata Neji. "Please…"Pinta All minus Neji dan Ikari sambil puppy eyes. "Huff,Yasudlah.."Kata Neji menyerah. "Abis gak tahan liat mata mereka yang imut yang Nej?"Batin Ikari dari kejauhan. Ternyata Saudara-saudara sekalian, dari tadi Ikari MENGUPING!. "Yeyei! Neji-chan emang baik dech! Emmuach!"puji Ino sambil mencium kening Neji. "I..INO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NEJI-CHANKU?TAKKAN KUAMPUNI KAU!"Kata Ten-Ten marah. Lalu ada perkelahian kecil antara Ino VS Ten-Ten. Neji dan lainnya minus Tenten dan Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa ber- Sweat dropped-Ria, "Tunggu dulu, ini kesempatanku untuk lari!"Batin Neji. Lalu Neji berlari kencang meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dan tak ada yang menyadari kalau Neji lari. "Kami-Sama, tolonglah hambamu ini,"Doa Neji di dalam hati.

Brukk. Tampaknya Neji menabrak seseorang yang tak lain Ikari. "Ahoy, mata gak sih?"Protes Ikari. "Sorry Ka, hosh,hosh.. habis kabur,"Kata Neji ngos-ngosan. "Ahoy, Neji-Sama!Habis diejek teman-temanmu ya?"Ejek Ikari. "Kok tau?"Tanya Neji. "Ya taulah.. lha orang daritadi nguping terus kok." Jawab Ikari. "Pantesan.. dari tadi instingku gak enak terus,"Batin Neji. "Lalu mereka sedang ngampain nyoo?"Tanya Ikari sambil menuding Ino dan Tenten yang sedang adu pukul."Pikirkan sendiri.."Jawab Neji sinis. "Huuh, jangan lupa, Kota Fuutoniro jam 07.00 hari Minggu."Bisik Ikari. "Yaya, aku mengerti.."Balas Neji. "Err,tapi boleh gak kalau temen-temenku ikut?,"Tanya Neji ragu-ragu. "Boleh kok, aku malah semakin senang!."Jawab Ikari sambil tersenyum. "Ya ampun, senyumannya manis sekali.."Batin Neji. "Ahoy, Nene! Kembali!Jangan lari!"Sebuah teriakan muncul. "Ah, reseh. Naruto lagi. Ikari, aku lari dulu ya.. dadah!"kata Neji terburu-buru . "Hati-hati Neji-Sama!"Teriak Ikari sambil melambaikan tangan ketika Neji sudah berlari cukup jauh dari Ikari. Neji juga sempat membalas lambaian tangan Ikari "Ternyata, dia bisa jadi humoris ya.."batin Ikari.(bersambung)

A/N

Author : Uwaaaa... Neji-chaaaan!

Neji : Hnn..

Author : Kereeen..

Neji : (= =') Sweatdropped

Author : Uwaaaa... fictnya kependekaaan!

Reader : Tapi di Chapter 2 harus panjang!

Author : Oke2, daaah,, aku mau kabur. Takut dilemparin sandal milik para Reader.

Bye! Emmuach! *Lari kabur ke rumah Masashi Kisimoto-Senpai*

Reader : Oi, author! Mana janjinya?

Author : Hooh?*Blo`on face mode on*

Reader : Jelaskan jurus karanganmu itu!

Author : Ooh, jurus Mikuzo Sashoji No Jutsu dan Suiton: Kuukiro..

Reader : Yes, it is be correct

Author : Ok, jurus Mikuzo Sashoji No jutsu adalah genjutsu. Jutsu ini dapat mengubah tubuh penggunanya menjadi bulu burung atau kupu-kupu tergantung jenis chakranya. Kita akan mengambil contoh Neji. Chakra milik Neji didukung oleh burung elang. Jadi tubuhnya bisa diubah menjadi bulu elang. Jutsu ini bisa dipelajari minimal dalam waktu 3 bulan maksimal 3 tahun. Jadi Mikuzo Sashoji No jutsu tergolong jutsu yang rumit. Lalu jurus Suiton: Kuukiro adalah jurus perpaduan antara Air dan Es. Jurus ini bisa mematikan seluruh jurus yang berelemen Katon kecuali Ameterasu. Jurus ini bisa dipelajari paling singkat 3 hari paling lama 1 bulan. Jadi jurus ini termasuk jurus yang simpel. Itu penjelasannya…

Reader : Ooooo….. bundeeeer..

Author : *cemberut* Kotak..Oya, lupa.. ada kuis nih, bagi 3 orang yang mengirim pertama kali dan benar akan saia masukkan ke cerita saia minggu depan. Kuisnya, Ikari itu mirip siapa? Hayo, gampangkan? Makanya ayo buruan! Reviews dengan cepat. Saia Menerima flame dan reviews.

Neji : Karena Author sinting nan gendeng ini author baru, mohon bimbingannya ya, para senpai*tersenyum*

Author : Oh, Neji-Chaaan..*pingsan*

Reader : *membawa jasad author untuk dikuburkan tanpa dimadikan,disholatkan,dikafankan*

Arwah Author di alam Barzah:

Okay.. R-E-V-I-E-W-S AND F-L-A-M-E AKU TERIMA!


End file.
